


Bedroom Hymns

by superpotterlock (fvalconbridge)



Series: One Angel, One Human and a Bedroom Hymn [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvalconbridge/pseuds/superpotterlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is more than confused about waking up next to Castiel, but things will be back to normal in the morning, right? It's not like there's an archangel holding him hostage in an alternate universe or anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedroom Hymns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cassandra_Summers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassandra_Summers/gifts).



> Beta Read by [Starlitwinchesters](http://starlitwinchesters/)
> 
> [Cassandra Summers](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassandra_Summers/) prompted: Dean waking up in an AU next to Cas.
> 
> Like my fics? Check out my [website!](www.faithvalconbridge.co.uk) And my [blog!](http://superpotterlock.tumblr.com/)

His eyes shot open in a panic; the last thing he remembered was being knocked out in the warehouse. He stared at the wall and tried to calm his breathing. He couldn’t remember how he had got back, Sam or Cas must have carried him or something. He had taken a pretty hard blow to the head but it didn’t hurt at all, thanks to Cas’ mojo. He tried to close his eyes and go back to sleep. It was pitch black in his room so it must have been late, but he didn’t feel tired at all.

 

He sighed, pulling himself upright and rubbing his hands over his face. He looked around his room. _Something doesn’t feel right_ , he thought. Maybe Sam was up; he thought he had heard something outside his door. He climbed out of bed, only then realising that someone was asleep next to him. What the hell? He stared at the person from the bottom of the bed, the _male_ person. What the fuck was going on? He squinted at the sleeping figure. It was Cas. Why the hell was Cas in his bed?

 

_“I’ll watch over you.”_

He knew Cas was sorry for what had happened, but this was really taking it to another level. He looked towards the normally empty side of the room, Cas’ suit was on a hanger, folded neatly and his shoes on the floor underneath. He slowly turned back to Cas. What was he wearing if his clothes were there? ... He couldn’t see. He tip-toed towards the other side of the bed and slowly (holding his breath) he lifted the duvet. He was wearing pyjamas, thank fuck for that.

 

Cas opened his eyes and slowly reached up to take the duvet back. “What are you doing?” He was staring at Dean like he was a complete freak.

 

“Erm...” I was checking if you were naked. Yeah, he wasn’t saying that. “Nothing.”

 

“You need your rest, Dean, go back to bed.” He nodded at the empty space in the bed, still confused about what was going on.

 

“O-okay.” He nodded. He stumbled back around to the other side and climbed in. He faced back towards the wall, trying to keep a considerable amount of distance between them. “Cas, I—“

 

“Shhh, sleep.” How could he sleep with Cas in his bed? It was weird. And it was also worrying, he had never seen Cas sleep before. Maybe he was resting? Maybe he was low on mojo and needed to recharge? He wasn’t sure how it worked. “Stop thinking so much, sleep.” The angel shuffled forward and snuggled into him. “Just relax.” Dean tensed, his eyes wide in surprise. He thought about pushing Cas away, but he didn’t fancy wrestling with an angel. He took the advice and tried to relax.

 

Cas was warmer than he expected; he wasn’t sure why, but he had always thought he would be cold. Every memory he had of them touching, however brief, his skin had been cold. He tried not to think about Cas’ skin, that could only make things awkward. He didn’t know if Cas was reading his mind right now, he sometimes did that.

 

Dean’s emotions were everywhere.

 

He hadn’t pegged Cas as a snuggler but here he was tangling his legs with Dean’s and resting his forehead on the back of his neck. Oh my God. He had turned him into the little spoon. If it was anyone else he would cause a fuss but because there was no point denying that he had feelings for the angel, he just smiled a little and tried to memorise the sensation.

 

Now he thought about it and got over the initial shock, sleepy angel was kind of nice.

 

This had been building for a long time; they had been in this dance for months, maybe years. He had never had the courage to make the first move.  Now here Cas was actually hugging him. It made him ridiculously happy.

 

He grinned as he stared at the wall and snuggled back. He’d probably wake up in the morning and Cas would be back to normal For now, he would just cherish this moment.

 

It took a while, but eventually he fell back to sleep.

 

**

 

It was bright when he awoke and he stretched happily, feeling more rested than he had in years. He lay on his back and turned to his head the side, he had the strangest experience with Cas last night. He was convinced it was a dream but it had been so real, wishful thinking probably! He started to doubt himself, it must have been a dream. In what world would Cas climb into bed and snuggle with him! But suddenly, it was too real for his liking. Maybe that hit to the head had made him confused?

 

He sat up and immediately noticed Cas’ clothes hung where they were last night. Okay, so not a dream. He frowned.

 

Things were not back to normal.

 

He got out of bed and made his way to the kitchen. He expected Sam to be there drinking coffee with his laptop in front of him. What he did not expect was Cas leant over the counter, pyjamas laying low on his hips and exposing the dimples in his back. He drew his eyes away from the angel’s muscled back and came to stand behind him. Cas hadn’t sensed his presence for some reason or if he had, he didn’t show it.

 

“Erm, hey,” he mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. There was a barefooted angel drinking coffee in his kitchen. His life was unbelievable sometimes.

 

“Good morning!” Cas beamed at him as he turned around. He leant up and kissed his cheek. Dean leapt back in surprise. So, Cas was still acting strange. He knew he shouldn’t be freaked out and should be happy this had finally happened, but it was too much too soon; they hadn’t even spoken about it.

 

“What was that for?” He asked, his hand flying to the spot where Cas had kissed him.

 

“What the matter?” Cas’ good mood had vanished and he was frowning. Cas’ facial expressions were all wrong, they just weren’t him. What the hell was going on? It felt like there was a stranger in his house!

 

“You! You slept in my bed last night,  _slept!_  And now you’re in my kitchen and...” He trailed off, waving his hand in vague gestures hoping Cas would get the gist of what he was trying to say. Cas’ frown was just growing deeper. He should have known robot-angel wouldn’t understand. He sighed deeply. Understanding Cas was hard work sometimes.

 

“What are you even talking about?” He leant back against the counter and folded his arms, something he had never seen Cas do, and that’s when he noticed it.

 

“That’s my ring!” he cried, Cas clutched it to his chest, looking hurt.

 

“You gave it to me! What’s the matter? Are you okay?” He stepped forwards and laid a hand across Dean’s forehead, concerned. He pulled away from the touch.

 

“Personal space, Cas!” he snapped. Last night had been one thing, but he had been convinced everything would be back to normal in the morning. Cas was making it weird.

 

“Wow, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today,” he growled, starting to look seriously pissed.

 

“What are you talking about? You’re the one who’s acting strange. It’s like you’re not you!” Dean argued.

 

“No, _you’re_ not you. Now I’m going to work before you can insult me anymore!” he yelled and stormed off.

 

“Work?!” Dean chased after him but he had slammed the bedroom door. Cas had kicked him out of his own room. That dick. He decided against arguing with him, it wasn’t worth the effort. Cas was obviously having some kind of dilemma.

 

He walked across to Sam’s room, hoping to get some answers. He banged on the door a few times. “Sam! Do you know what’s up with Cas? He’s seriously fucked up.” There was no answer so he opened his door... and walked into an office. What? He stepped out and closed the door again. Then opened it. Yep, still an office. He walked off in search of his phone to ring Sam and ask what the hell was going on. It was on charge in the hallway for some reason, he didn’t remember leaving it there. He selected Sam’s name and hit the call button, it rang a few times before Sam picked up.

 

“Where are you?!” he hissed, aware that Cas was banging around his room moodily.

 

“Dean, what? I’m in bed. It’s like five am, is everything alright?” Dean paused and glanced at the clock ticking loudly on the wall. It wasn’t five am, it was just gone seven am. Maybe Sam had looked at the time wrong?

 

“No, you’re not in bed I was just in your room, except it’s not your room, it’s an office,” he explained, trying not to sound crazy.

 

“...What are you talking about?”

 

“I was just in your room.”

 

“You’re in California? Dean, what? You’re not making any sense.” He was speechless. He wasn’t in California, he was at home. He quickly hung up. This was wrong, he wasn’t at home. Where the hell was he? He frantically ran through the house and hit every door open. Some things were the same but others couldn’t be more different.  This wasn’t his house, that wasn’t his Sam, and the guy running out the front door and shooting him a look of betrayal certainly wasn’t Cas.

 

He went to find his laptop; he needed to find out where the hell he was.

 

**

 

After searching the internet for an hour, he had no leads. He tried checking the internet history but there was just a lot of cooking websites, he raised an eyebrow at that but there seemed to be nothing unusual. He had called Sam back and ended up just embarrassing himself.  Apparently it was 2018. From what he could tell, he was in a different timeline or in a different universe. He hoped it was the latter,  because if he ran into himself, other him would probably shoot him. His head hurt just thinking about it. He spent a fair amount of time looking around at the changes in the house to see if he could find some kind of clues.

 

He obviously didn’t live by himself; Cas lived here, they shared a bedroom, in fact they seemed to share everything. There were a lot of things littered around the house that he didn’t recognise and he was convinced half of it belonged to Cas.

 

Then there were the photos...

 

At first he hadn’t noticed them but when he did, wow, it had really shoved things in perspective. In some they were hugging, in others they were posing in front of some monument then there were the ones they just looked damn cute. Future not-him and Cas were obviously very happy. They had a  _thing._

He was startled from his reverie when his phone started ringing. The number was unfamiliar, but the caller ID told him it was Kate. Who the hell was Kate?

 

“Hello?”

 

“Jackass, why aren’t you at work?” Ah, apparently he worked too.

 

“Which would be...”

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing, I’ll be there in a few minutes,” he grumbled and ran to his room. He couldn’t just pull a sick day, what if this job was really important to future not-him? He might be able to get some answers anyway.

 

He found a uniform and stumbled out the door, almost tripping over a cat.

 

“What the hell? Since when do I like cats?!”

 

**

Thankfully he managed to get to work because Kate rang again and said she would pick him up because she had to stop home to get something. Thank God. He worked at a coffee shop, him and Cas had been together for two years. That was as far as he got asking people he worked with. When Dean arrived home that night it was just gone five o’clock. He was expecting to find the angel in the lounge but it was empty. He hoped he hadn’t pissed him off too much. He shrugged and dropped his stuff on the floor.

 

He made his way into the kitchen at an alarming speed when he heard the sound of something that sounded suspiciously like a power tool. He found Castiel blending meat in a food processor he was sure he didn’t own.

 

“Erm, Cas, what are you doing?”  he asked as soon as the blender was off. He hovered in the door way not sure if he would get his head bitten off after this morning. Cas flashed him a smile and he walked further inside to see what he was doing. The guy had Dean’s laptop on the sideboard and seemed to be following a recipe. The cooking websites made sense now.

 

“I’m making your dinner,” he said simply, opening the container and peering inside as if he did it all the time.

 

“You are blending meat.” He seemed to be stuck on that fact. He wasn’t sure what the angel was trying to make, but he  hoped it wouldn’t be a disaster whatever it was. Things were awkward enough without him forcing himself to eat some crap Cas had thrown together. Right now it really looked like he was just chucking things randomly in a blender. .

 

“That is correct, now go sit down I wanted to surprise you. I’m sorry about this morning.” He snapped the laptop closed away from Dean’s prying eyes and turned at looked straight at him, leaving no room for him to escape. It’s not like he was forcing him to say anything,  and the look he gave left him no room to argue either. He knew he had to apologise.

 

“I’m sorry too, I don’t know what came over me.” He laughed awkwardly. He did feel a bad for Cas, who must have been worried all day about what he had done to make Dean treat him that way, but he just didn’t know what to say. Cas smiled at him sadly and his heart clenched tightly. “Look-“

 

“It’s fine, now get out, I’m busy.” Cas shooed him out and pushed him into the hallway. He pushed against him trying to get by and they started a childish scuttle.

 

“But I wanted a coffee.” He protested, stepping forwards, Cas put his hands on the door way and blocked the entrance. “I can’t believe you’re kicking me out of my own kitchen!”

 

“Go for a bath and relax, you stink of coffee. And I will bring you a drink, a tea, because you drink too much coffee. It’s bad for you.” Seriously? This Cas was worried about him drinking too much coffee?

 

“But-“

 

“Go, Dean.”

 

Dean frowned and made his way to the bathroom, confused. What had just happened was bizarre, even for his life. He sniffed himself self-consciously and realised the guy was right, he did stink. He sat on the edge of the tub, running the water, and realised he hadn’t had a nice bath in ages. He still couldn’t believe he was actually doing as he was told. He climbed into the bath and sunk into the water, letting the water run over feet. He grabbed a bottle of some girly goo from the edge that obviously must be Cas’ and sniffed it, shrugging as he poured it in. He used way more that he needed to, but he didn’t care. He lay back and watched bubbles erupt and the water level rise. He lay there thinking.

 

 

This is what normality felt like. Getting home and having dinner made for him, someone caring about him drinking too much coffee. The little things seemed strangely important. He had a chance to be happy for the first time in his life here.  Cas in the real world would never want him the way this Cas did.

 

...

 

A few minutes later, he heard the flutter of angel wings and suddenly everything made  sense.

 

“Heeeeeyyy, Deano!”

 

“Jesus Christ!” Dean jumped so violently that he slipped under the water and almost drowned himself. He emerged, his hands gripping on the bath edge, looking venomously at the ice cream eating angel in his bathroom.

 

“Awww, you’re pleased to see me!”

 

“You’re dead!” he hissed.

 

“That’s not nice, I was only just resurrected. And I bought you such a nice present!” He was positively glowing in excitement.

 

“What, what present?”

 

Everything clicked into place.

 

“You did this, you bought me here!”

 

“Of course, I got home and the first thing I see is you and my baby bro still making goo-goo eyes at each other. You would be doing it forever! I had to do something, all the sexual tension was rubbing off on me.” He stared into the distance for moment, a weird look in his eyes. “You need to get some action, I’m not sending you home until you’ve popped Cas’ metaphorical cherry.”

 

Dean paled.

 

“Cas is my friend. I can’t do that.”

 

“’Course you can. None of this is real, it’s all in your head!”

 

“Hey wait, where’s Sam?”

 

“Oh,” he wiggled his eyebrows. “He’s well taken care of. I’m getting a bit of Winchester love myself!”

 

Fucking archangels.

 

Dean climbed to his feet and looked for the nearest blunt object. He was going to kill Gabriel.

 

“Eh, play nice!” he teased and disappeared, his laugh still echoing around the room for a moment.

 

Of course, Cas chose that exact moment to walk through the door. Dean was standing stark naked, covered in bubbles and holding a can of shaving foam before him menacingly. He dropped it as soon as he saw the look on Cas’ face, letting it clatter to the floor.

 

“Fuck my life,” he muttered and sank back down into the bath, refusing to meet Cas eyes.

 

“I er, I got your tea.” Dean tried to act casual and he smiled up at him as he accepted the tea. After he left he considered drowning himself. Fuck, he had to try and convince Cas to sleep with him. The guy probably thought he was a loon.

 

“Erg, I’m such a jerk!” he complained, annoyed he was even considering what Gabriel had said, before sinking under the water.

 

**

 

Half an hour later Dean towelled himself off before pulling on some baggy sweat pants and an old shirt.  He made his way into the kitchen to see how Cas was getting on. In reality he would never leave Castiel alone in the kitchen without expecting a fire but he wasn’t at home anymore and here Cas apparently did the cooking. The smell that had filled the room was making his mouth water. He was surprised to see Cas walking out of the kitchen with two plates. Dean grinned and let him pass before following him to the dining room he had never even used . Cas had set the table, though, and there was a cold beer waiting for him.

 

“Wow, no wonder I keep you around.” Dean complimented, sitting down and reaching for the plate set in front of him. “You made burgers. You really are an angel.”

 

“Of course I am an angel, Dean.” He tilted his head at the man and smiled.

 

“It’s a compliment, I’m complimenting you,” he explained. Cas smiled his small smile and waited expectantly for Dean to take a bite. Dean was a little nervous. it smelt great, sure, but he was unsure what Castiel had put in it. He had made potato wedges too and something that looked like potato but was orange All in all it looked great. He took a small bite and let the taste assault his tongue. He moaned. Wow, this was actually really good. Cas looked pleased at his response and tucked in to his own.

 

This Cas was really nice, could he really take advantage of him?

 

**

 

The answer was yes, yes he could, because apparently this wasn’t going to be to be an issue. He had been worried about it all night and had dreaded crawling into bed. But as soon as he had, Cas had snuggled right up to him.

 

He froze as he felt a tickle on his neck and realised Cas had kissed him. He hesitated before turning around so he was face to face with him. Could he really do this? He had never slept with another guy before but he had thought about it. He had thought about Cas and how he would feel and how he would taste. He stared towards him, unconcerned that he couldn’t see him in the darkness, but though he couldn’t see him, he could sense that his eyes were on him too. He leant forwards and closed the space between them,  pressing a soft caress against Cas’ lips and then pulled back, waiting for the reaction. Even if Cas had kissed him a thousand times in this world, it was a first for Dean.

 

For some reason he expected to be punched in the face, as his own Castiel would possibly do if he ever did something like this, but thankfully it never came.

 

“Tease.” Cas mumbled, and then he was kissing him again. It was confident and demanding and it wasn’t the kind of kiss that Dean expected from Cas. He knew what he liked, what he wanted and how he worked. He wasn’t complaining. He was an angel after all.  He was created before kissing was invented and had rebuilt Dean piece by piece. Of course he knew how Dean liked to be kissed. He refused to think Gabriel was responsible for any of this.

 

Cas bit his lip and Dean gasped and moved closer. He couldn’t believe this was happening.

 

“I missed you today.” He whispered, pinning Dean to the bed and straddling his lap. Cas leaned over him mouthed down his jaw, then biting gently at his neck. Dean squirmed, pushing himself up into the touch.

 

He could feel his control ebbing away rapidly. He still felt a little conflicted but Gabriel had said this was all in his head so it was okay, right? That thing Cas was doing with his tongue on his jugular was quite convincing that this was the right thing to be doing.

 

Cas sat up and pulled his shirt off and Dean’s hands shot out in instinct and ran his hands up his chest, feeling the muscle flutter under his touch. Dean’s heart was beating rapidly in his chest; he wanted nothing more than to lean forward and trail his tongue over all that muscle. His breath hitched at the thought. He reached his shoulders and pulled him back down, he kissed him deeply.

 

Cas moaned softly into his mouth and spread his legs slightly, he slid down his body and Dean could feel the hard line of Cas’ erection against his thigh. Some nights he had lay in this very bed thinking about what it would like to touch Cas, but the feel of him pressing him down into the bed was nothing like any of his fantasies. Cas started to grind against him, panting into his mouth.

 

Fuck, this was really happening.

 

He felt lost and out of control, Cas was ravishing him, unravelling him bit by bit, his movements sure and demanding leaving no room for hesitation. He obviously knew what he wanted and was taking it, he could feel himself submit willingly. The angel was brutal in his movement, his teeth sharp and tongue wicked and leaving Dean in awe. He was dominant and rough and it left him painfully hard.

 

“Fuck me, Dean,” he moaned.

 

 He hadn’t expected that. He had really thought this was going to go another way but oh god, Cas wanted him to-

 

Dean flipped them, pushing Cas into the bed, his knees either side of his hips. He could feel Cas shift below him and try buck up to create more friction. He was more turned on than he had ever been in his life, his mind in a complete haze at the thought that an angel was doing this with him. He couldn't help it as he started to thrust  down against him, sliding their clothed cocks together and breathing harshly.

 

Cas grabbed Dean’s face and forced the man's mouth down to his, their teeth clashing together as they kissed frantically. It was overwhelming and almost violent and really too much for a first experience together but they were both as eager as the other. . Cas flipped them again and before he could realise what was happening he had pulled Dean’s pyjama bottoms off and was swallowing around his cock.

 

"Nnnn!" He ground his teeth together and tensed his whole body in shock, trying not to cry out as the man's mouth worked him. Cas sucked hard and lapped up and down the long length hungrily, his fingers gripping the man's thighs so hard he was sure that his nails had broke though his skin.  Dean bit his lips and moaned. It felt so fucking good. It was as if Cas had done this to him a thousand times, as if he was inside his head and had memorised how every lick felt to him. He desperately wanted to thrust up and fuck that hot mouth but didn't dare move, his hips were trembling with need. As if reading his thoughts, Cas was letting go of his thighs, sliding his hands under Dean and cupping his ass, encouraging him to thrust up. Cas worked him hard and quick, swallowing around him and taking most of him into his mouth. Dean could only breathe deeply to try and not come right then and humiliate himself.

 

He watched the dark eyes fluttered closed, lost in the sensations of pleasuring someone else. His hair was messy, his cheeks flushed and his mouth so wet on him. He could feel that tongue flick over him as saliva dripped down his length. It was too much for him and his fingers twitched as he lost control. He gripped Cas’ hair and thrust up, not able to hold back anymore. He fucked into his mouth and cried out as Cas met him half way, not backing away at all but egging him on.

 

“Fuck, Cas.” Cas pulled away and Dean let go of his hair, watching as he sat up and pull his boxers down, his cock hard and hanging heavy between his legs. Fuck. Cas gripped his dick and unashamedly stroked himself in front of Dean. He had watched people play with themselves before, but they were nothing on Cas. He looked positively filthy, eyes hooded in lust, biting his lip as he stared at Dean. He climbed onto him, straddling Dean’s hips, wanking himself hard and fast. He pressed his ass against Dean’s aching cock and ground down, forcing the wet length to run up and down over his hole. Cas whimpered and his hand shot out, steadying himself with his palm on Dean’s chest. Dean couldn’t tear his eyes away.

 

He ground his hips in a steady rhythm and Dean sat up, needing to kiss him. So he did, open mouthed and dirty, more tongue than lips, but it was perfect and desperate and fuck, he needed to get inside him now. He fucking needed it.

 

“Cas,  _fuck,_  lube, where’s the lube?” Cas bit his lip obscenely and leant back to look at him. He pushed Dean back hard, forcing him to lay back. Cas leant over to the bedside cabinet and grabbed a bottle, squirting a generous amount into his hand and then dropping it onto the bed. He lifted up onto his knees, legs on either side of Dean as he rubbed between his legs. Dean watched, fascinated as he started to slowly open himself up, finger himself in front of Dean.

 

He couldn’t keep his hands to himself, he reached forwards and grabbed Cas’ erection, stroking up and down the length, his eyes still transfixed on Cas’ fingers. He let go, propped himself up on one elbow as he let his own hand fumble forward to meet Cas’. The angel’s breath hitched and he fucked into himself harder, scissoring his fingers. His skin was red hot under his digits and Cas’ fingers stilled, eyes widening as the other man slipped a finger inside him alongside Cas’ own. He started slowly, pressing upward and looking for his sweet spot. Cas started moving with him, guiding him and Dean could feel his legs tremble on either side of him as he fucked into his hole. He was so fucking wet. He added another finger and moaned in the delight as Cas tensed up, pleasure rushing over his features. His ass was so tight, he couldn’t wait to get his dick inside him. Cas was driving him insane.

 

All thoughts about why he was really doing this were lost, he couldn’t care less. He wanted Cas, wanted to do this to him every day.

 

Cas must have read his mind because he was moving his fingers away and steadying himself with a sticky hand to Dean’s shoulder as the other gripped Dean’s cock. Dean was literally frozen as Cas started to sink down on his length, his mouth open in a silent moan as he locked eyes with Dean.

 

He was tight, tighter than Dean had expected, and hot and wet and  _perfect._

He gripped into his hips as Cas shifted against him, his ass flush against Dean. He rocked gently back and forth, clenching around Dean as he got used to the intrusion. Dean shook with the effort not to buck up into that tight heat. Before he could process what was happening, Cas was using his knees as leverage as he fucked himself on Dean’s cock.

 

Dean cried out brokenly as Cas set the pace, hard and fast and exactly what Dean needed, what he was craving. Cas leant forwards so he was laying against Dean and sucked at his neck, nipping at him and crying out against his skin every time his ass slapped against Dean.

 

Cas rode him like a pro, pushing them both dangerously close to the edge, and just when Dean thought he was going to come, he stopped, clenching down on him tightly and rubbing himself wantonly against Dean, just grinding. Dean felt like crying. He needed to come. He flipped them over, by some miracle still inside Cas. He almost fell off the bed, and they we’re now lying close to the edge, Cas  on his back, his legs hooked on Dean’s hips. Dean took the opportunity to place his foot on the floor to steady himself and then spin them so he was standing, Cas’ ass was perched on the edge of the bed. He pulled out and Cas sobbed in frustration.

 

“Fuck me, Dean, please.” He lifted his legs ,displaying his stretched hole to Dean, who grabbed a pillow,shoved it under Cas’ ass, and dropped to his knees. He didn’t know what he was doinghe felt like he didn’t have an ounce of control left inside himand  was acting purely on primal desire. He sloppily tongued at Cas’ hole, fucking inside and sucking at the swollen skin. All the while Cas held his legs open,fucking himself back onto Dean’s tongue. “Please, I wanna come,” he begged, his voice deep and wrecked, moans cascading from his lips uncontrollably.

 

He pulled away and wiped his hand across his mouth, staring down at the mess he had turned Cas into. He felt oddly proud of himself. Without hesitation he pushed himself back in, gripped the back of Cas’ legs and fucked him hard and fast, hammering into him. He watched Cas’ dick as it smeared precum across his stomach, wishing it was possible to fuck and suck him at the same time.

 

His eyes squeezed shut as he Cas’ moans shifted and he knew,  _knew_ he was going to cum. A few seconds later Cas’ ass was spasming around and gripping him impossibly tight as he came. He was crying out Dean’s name, chanting it like a prayer. Dean leaned forwards and slammed into him one last time, lettng go of his legs and gripping his face, forcing him to kiss him back as he came inside him.

 

Dean didn’t want to let go, didn’t want to pull out, too afraid that he would lose this moment, that it would disappear and he would wake up back in the real world where Cas didn’t love him and where they would never be this close.

 

“About time boys!”

 

Dean pulled back so fast he thought he gave himself whiplash, before quickly grabbing the duvet and throwing it over Cas. Gabriel was stood in the doorway, a lollypop sticking out of his mouth and a grin on his face. Cas struggled through the duvet and popped his head out of the bottom.

 

“What are you doing here? You said I would have more time!” He sat up, wrappingthe blanket around himself.

 

“What?” Dean turned to him, confused, before realisinghe was once again naked in front of Gabriel. This was happening too often for his liking. He grabbed the pillow that Cas had been using and shoved it in front of his crotch.

 

Cas turned to him guiltily. “I’m sorry to drag you into this. I just wanted to know what it would be like, just this once.”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“I’ll leave you two lover boy’s to figure it out.” He clicked his fingers, Dean heard the bunker  shift around him as Gabriel grinned and shut the bedroom door.

 

Dean and Castiel turned to look at each other slowly.

 

“I erm... Cas?” He asked, staring at him in surprise.

  
“I’m sorry!”

  
“What did you do?!”

 

“Gabriel dumped me in another universe and suddenly everything’s different and he said I have to ‘play my role’, I’ve been acting this whole time. He said I could have you for twenty-four hours and I was so desperate I agreed. I’m so sorry, I’m not really your Cas, I don’t really know what’s happened to him,” he admitted.

 

“Cas, it’s me. Gabe told me this was a dream.” He sat on the bed, processing what had happened. He wasn’t sure whether he wanted to hunt Gabriel down or send him a Thank You card.

  
“You’re telling me that you’re my Dean?” He nodded slowly and Cas leant forward,  (hesitantly, cautiously, carefully – one of these. Remember, he’s just finding out this is HIS Dean!) hesitantyly kissing him once on the lips, before pulling back and waiting for Dean’s reaction. He looked like he thought Dean was going to punch him. . Dean grinned and scooted up the bed, holding out his hand, unable to keep the smile off his face. Cas happily snuggled up to him. “So all of this was real? Are you sure I’m not dreaming?” Dean nodded and they lay there, both amazed at this turn of events. They could deal with the rest in the morning, there was  _no way_  this was going to be a one off.

 

They were just drifting off to sleep when Dean realised something.

 

Sam had said he was in California.

 

Sam had been in on this. The little shit.

 

“ _Gabriel!_ ” The moan was loud and clear down the corridor.

 

“Oh hell, no!” Dean jumped out of bed, he was going to get his shotgun.

**Author's Note:**

> This is glimpse into the “reward” that Gabriel mentions to Castiel in Bedroom Hymns (the sabriel part). Little things I thought you might like to know about this include: 
> 
> • That Dean had an imaginary day at work, and spent it walking around in an empty field by the bunker while Gabriel and Sam sat in a tree and giggled the entire time, there may be photographic evidence.  
> • The cat is the cat Gabriel gave to Sam in bedroom hymns, Sam named him Tiddles and yes…  
> • Sam really was in on the whole thing.
> 
>  
> 
> Title inspired by the song "Bedroom Hymns" by Florence And The Machine
> 
> Comments and Kudos Appreciated :)
> 
> Tumblr is: [superpotterlock](http://superpotterlock.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And please visit my website: faithvalconbridge.co.uk


End file.
